Nuktuk, ¿quién?
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: La fiebre Nuktuk ha llegado a la aldea. Todos se encuentran emocionados con el programa. Todos salvo Sasuke. Este fic participa en el "Mes de Avatares y Hokages" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_ y _**Naruto**_ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún Fandom ni personaje, y sólo hago esto por diversión.

 _Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Hokages' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

Konohagakure, su bella aldea, siempre llena de vida, colores y gente amable, ahora se veía estropeada por "la fiebre Nuktuk": Carteles sobre un hombre en calzoncillos con pose de galán, decoraban cada esquina de la Aldea. En las librerías: revistas y tomos de una historia para él desconocida vendiéndose hasta quedar agotados en un sólo día, y en especial, miles de féminas suspirando por un tal Bolin.

Bufó al aire. Desde que ese tonto programa había empezado a transmitirse, las charlas con cualquier individuo se veían limitadas a: ¿viste el capítulo anoche? ¿qué crees que pase al final? ¿supiste que habrá tercera temporada? Ah, y no olvidemos la película, causante de que Konoha se encontrara en tal estado de furor.

Pasando por la plaza, pudo distinguir el cabello color rosa de su compañera. Pobre Sakura, ella también había sido víctima del lavado de cerebros propagado por las Industrias Globales Varrick.

Ahora mismo se encontraba entre la multitud, esperando a que llegaran Bolin, el resto del elenco y el director de la serie favorita de los niños (y no tan niños). Sasuke decidió quedarse, no porque le entusiasmara verlos, tan sólo quería contemplar cómo los sueños de las admiradoras se veían destruidos al descubrir que su "héroe" no era más que un chico común y corriente.

A las cinco en punto, una enorme carroza arribó en aquel lugar lleno de gente. Primero salió un tipo moreno con bigote. Llevaba un megáfono y al momento de hablar todos quedaron en silencio, ansiosos por lo que pudiera decir.

—Damas y caballeros, ¿están listos para conocer a su personaje favorito? —Un estruendoso "¡Sí!" Fue la respuesta del público—. Muy bien, pues aquí lo tienen... ¡Denle una calurosa bienvenida a Nuktuk: Nuestro Héroe del Sur!

La audiencia estalló en aplausos y gritos. Finalmente, hizo su aparición el actor del momento, vestido con el ridículo y característico atuendo de siempre, saludando alegremente, y haciendo poses para presumir sus bien trabajados músculos. Las mujeres le chiflaron, suspiraron, y algunas otras, se desmayaron.

El hombre del megáfono, quien resultó ser el director del show, hizo otro anuncio:

—Bolin estará repartiendo autógrafos, tomándose fotos, y compartiendo un rato con la prensa aquí mismo. Usted podrá convivir con él a cambio de un módico precio de 300 yenes. ¡No dejen pasar esta oportunidad!

En ese instante, la multitud colapsó, sacaron el dinero de sus carteras e hicieron una desordenada fila, impacientes por conocer a Nuktuk.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. 300 yenes, ¿en serio? Se le ocurrían mil y una maneras mejores de gastar el dinero.

Por supuesto él no iba a formar parte del alboroto. Aunque de nuevo, se quedó observando, desde lejos.

Casi al inicio de la fila, reconoció a Sakura, quien con salvajes golpes y amenazas, se había ganado un buen lugar. Pronto llegaría con Bolin y su equipo.

Las féminas pedían fotos, le daban regalos y lo que era más común: pedían que les autografiara sus pechos. Ahí el último Uchiha supo que la raza humana estaba perdida. No podía esperar mucho de gente que babea por un simple actor. ¿Qué pasaba con los verdaderos héroes, los Ninjas, los Hokages que lo dieron todo por la Aldea? A ellos jamás los vio repartiendo autógrafos...

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegó el turno de Sakura. Sasuke vio cómo le contó algo que hizo a Bolin reír, luego le pidió una foto, y... Esperen un momento, ¿acaso estaba abrazándola? ¿¡Y luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla!? Maldito Nuktuk, engañando a las inocentes mujeres de la Aldea para que cayeran en sus redes.

Sí, estaba molesto, y cómo no. Ese actor de cuarta, vanagloriándose de su fama, frente a sus narices. Y nadie hacía nada, al contrario. Todos parecían encantados con alimentar su ego. Cabe agregar, que ni siquiera era apuesto. Vale, tenía músculos, ojos verdes, un perfecto peinado, pero, aún así, no era la gran cosa. Sasuke seguía siendo mucho más atractivo, ¿¡verdad!?

Sakura estaba muy feliz con su fotografía. Tan sólo pudo estar un minuto con Bolin, mas sí que fue un asombroso minuto.

Ya iba en dirección a su casa, cuando vio a su compañero sentado en una banca de la plaza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le acercó.

—Sasuke-kun, no sabía que también te gustaba Nuktuk —comentó asombrada. Parecía irreal que a un tipo como él le gustara la farándula. Sin embargo, ¿por qué otra razón estaría Sasuke ahí?

—Hmp. Yo no veo esas cosas —respondió cruzándose de brazos. Estaba ligeramente apenado porque Sakura le hubiera descubierto en medio del ejército de fanáticos de la serie.

—¿Ah, no? Deberías. Es realmente un programa muy bueno. Es más, podríamos verlo juntos, yo tengo todos los capítulos en mi casa... —No dejó pasar la oportunidad de poder tener un rato a solas con Sasuke. Sabía que se negaría, aunque nada perdía con intentarlo.

—No, gracias —Se limitó a contestar, y salió de ahí. Suficiente Nuktuk por hoy.

Sakura se le quedó viendo un tanto extrañada. El Uchiha no era la persona más normal del mundo, pero ese día en especial había algo en su comportamiento que lo hacía un poco más raro. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, sabiendo que él era un misterio imposible de resolver, y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, más exactamente a las siete a.m., alguien llamó a la puerta de Sakura. Ella salió de su cama de mala gana y aún en pijama, abrió.

—¿¡Sasuke-kun!? ¿Que haces aquí? —Sin duda alguna, era la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrarse.

Sus enormes ojos demostraban sorpresa y pronto se sonrojó hasta las raíces. Porque no sólo Sasuke había ido a su casa, sino también la había visto en su tonta pijama de gatitos. Hizo lo que pudo por esconderse tras la puerta de madera, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

—Nuktuk, ¿recuerdas? —Esa fue su simple respuesta y, sin invitación, decidió pasar.

Después de que Sakura saliera de su shock emocional, se cambiara de ropa, y al cabo de seis capítulos, Sasuke dio su veredicto final: De acuerdo, no era una serie _tan_ mala. Especialmente si la veías en compañía.


End file.
